Ain't It Some Surprise
by Knappster
Summary: Stacie throws Aubrey a surprise birthday party. (ACamp-toner's birthday fic!)


**A/N: It's ACamp-toner's birthday today! Go comment on her fics and wish her happy birthday. This is my birthday present for her. Happy birthday, jelly bean!**

* * *

Stacie stood in front of the group of Bellas holding a huge binder, even bigger than the one Aubrey used to keep all her a capella notes. The girls were looking at her questioningly but she'd told them she'd explain everything as soon as Chloe got there.

Fat Amy raised her hand. "Stace, can we start without Chloe? I have things to do."

"Yeah, it's bad enough with Aubrey making us be here every day. What is this meeting about anyway?" CR grumbled from her chair.

Stacie opened her mouth to answer when the doors opened and Chloe came in with Beca. "Oh great! Chloe's here."

Chloe walked straight to Stacie, not bothering with a chair. "Stace, what is this? Why are we having an emergency meeting in the middle of the night? And why couldn't we tell Aubrey?"

Stacie cleared her throat and moved away from Chloe, addressing the whole group. "As you all know, Aubrey's birthday is next Sunday so I thought we could throw her a surprise party on Saturday." All the girls emitted various sounds of excitement, they were always up for a party.

Stacie opened her binder. "Okay, I split up everything we need for the party." She handed a list to Beca. "You're on music. You can mix it however you want just make sure you stick to songs in the list."

Beca raised her eyebrows and looked at Chloe. Chloe shrugged and took a seat next to her, looking over the list. It had almost a thousand songs Aubrey liked.

Next, Stacie handed another list to Cynthia and Amy. "You're on drinks. The first page is the list of things you have to get for Saturday. The next pages are recipes to Aubrey's favorite drinks. Learn how to make them, we'll have a tasting on Friday."

"Yeah, pre-party!" Fat Amy and CR fist bumped.

She handed another list to Jessica and Ashley. "You're on decorations. The party's gonna be here. There's a list with everything you need as well as a detailed map of where everything should go."

She handed the last list to Denise and Lily. "You're in charge of food. I already talked to the caterer, you just have to make sure everything's the way I ordered it. Also, there's a list of places where you can get a croquembouche, the caterer wouldn't do that."

"A what?" Almost all of the girls were looking at her confused.

"It's a dessert. It's made of stacked choux pastry balls bound with caramel, it's-"

"-Aubrey's favorite. They had it at her cousin's wedding a few years ago and she's wanted one ever since. How did you know?" Chloe interrupted getting more and more confused every time Stacie handed out a task.

Stacie shrugged. "She must have mentioned it at some point." Stacie walked back to the front of the room. "Okay, I think I don't need to say this, but everything has to be perfect. If you have any questions about anything or you have any problems, please call me immediately. Also, don't mention any of this to Aubrey, it's a surprise party. I'll check in with you regularly throughout the week."

"What about me?" Chloe interrupted. "I didn't get anything to do."

"You're supervising with me. You can't have an actual list, Aubrey might find it, and you can't keep anything in your apartment." She handed Chloe the binder. "This is everything for the party, you can look at it here and if you think there's something missing we can add it."

Everyone was thrown by Stacie's attitude. They knew she liked parties, but she'd never gone to this extreme. They shared a few puzzled looks but started filing out of the rehearsal room. Chloe stayed behind.

She looked at the binder. The cover just said 'Aubrey's Party' in Stacie's flowy handwriting. She opened it carefully; it had over ten different sections, all with detailed lists and pictures of things Aubrey liked. Most of the pages had notes scribbled on the margins. This must have taken Stacie ages to compile. Some of the stuff in there weren't things Chloe even knew herself, she didn't understand how Stacie had found out all of this.

She looked up. The rest of the girls had left but Stacie was crossing things out off her own, longer list, leaning casually on the piano. Chloe closed the binder and put it on the chair next to her, walking over to her. "Stace?"

Stacie looked up at her. She looked unsure for the first time since Chloe walked into the room. "What did you think? Is it okay? Do you think she'll like it?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it." Stacie smiled widely. Chloe bit her lip; she didn't want Stacie to feel bad about this, she thought it was very sweet, but she didn't understand. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." Stacie shrugged. "She's always looking out for us and taking care of things, I figured we could do something for her for a change." Stacie looked down at her feet shily for a couple of seconds and Chloe eyed her suspiciously, Stacie was never shy.

Stacie looked up and smiled at her. "Anyway, I was thinking you could maybe find an excuse to bring her back here on Saturday night?"

Chloe smirked knowingly. "Sure, Stace."

* * *

The rest of the week, Stacie focused on getting everything ready for Aubrey's party. She kept crossing things out of her list but it didn't seem like it would ever end.

Stacie had the idea for this party several months ago. Stacie had talked Aubrey into going to a surprise party for her Chemistry lab partner. She liked the girl and she didn't want to be rude when her boyfriend invited her, but she didn't really know anyone who was going and she didn't want to go by herself. Aubrey had reluctantly agreed, they had been spending time together after rehearsal and Aubrey had fun with the brunette.

While they were waiting for the girl to arrive, Aubrey had confessed that she'd never had a surprise party. Stacie had never really cared about the surprise part of the party, she only cared about the party, but Aubrey said it like she wished she'd had one. That day, as she hid behind a couch waiting for her lab partner to arrive, holding Aubrey's hand, she had decided to throw Aubrey the best surprise party for her birthday. Stacie started writing down everything Aubrey mentioned, even in passing. She went through her facebook, her pinterest, she paid attention at what she looked at whenever they went shopping. It was like a game to Stacie, she felt like an undercover spy collecting intel on her target.

The main goal had been making Aubrey happy, but lately she realized that the whole thing might not be as selfless as she'd originally thought. She wanted Aubrey to know she cared enough about her to do this, but she was afraid Aubrey would think it was weird or that she would not feel the same way about her. That's why she had brought on the rest of the girls, even though she could've done everything by herself. If more people were involved, then she wasn't the one going through all this trouble, it was all of them.

This last week had been too hectic for her to even talk to Aubrey outside of rehearsal, let alone worry about her feelings for her. By Wednesday, Lilly had managed to creep out the caterer and he was threatening to cancel, Amy and CR spent more time drinking while they practiced than actually trying to make the drinks so they were way behind schedule, and Jessica and Ashley had trouble finding the streamers in the exact shade of green Stacie requested. Strangely, the only one who had already done her part was Beca, although Stacie was sure Chloe had something to do with that.

Stacie rushed in to rehearsal fifteen minutes late, throwing an apologetic look at Aubrey and quickly getting into place. She had been talking to the caterer, trying to calm him down enough so he wouldn't cancel. She'd have to talk to Lilly and Denise later, maybe Lilly could focus on the croquembouche.

She wasn't paying attention to the routine or what she was doing and Chloe crashed into her because she wasn't in the right place. She apologized and moved to her spot, trying to stay focused on the routine but she remembered a party supply store she hadn't put on the list she'd given Jessica and Ashley, she'd try to go tomorrow and look for the streamers.

She sighed relieved when Aubrey ended rehearsal and went to get her things and leave but Aubrey called her name. "Can you stay behind for a minute?"

Stacie walked over to Aubrey slumping her shoulders. The blonde waited for the rest of the girls to leave, packing all of her things in the meantime. When the door closed behind the last girl, she turned around and gave Stacie a concerned look. "Is everything okay? You look stressed."

Stacie was taken aback. She was expecting Aubrey to tell her off or something, not this. Yes, they were friends, but when it came to the Bellas, Aubrey didn't go easy on anyone, not even Chloe. "Yeah, it's nothing."

Aubrey took a step closer and grabbed Stacie's hand, running her thumb over her knuckles. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me."

Stacie smiled at her and nodded. "It's just school stuff."

Aubrey seemed satisfied with her answer and started walking her out without letting go of her hand. "Well if you need to skip rehearsal, let me know. As long as it's not more than a couple of times, it's okay."

Stacie shook her head. "I'm good, I'm almost done with this project." She moved forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks though."

Aubrey nodded, too shocked to say anything. Stacie squeezed her hand and walked away. She watched Stacie until she was out of sight and then turned to walk in the opposite direction towards her apartment.

* * *

The next day, Stacie made sure she was on time and focused on rehearsal. She had fixed everything that needed fixing, checked in with the girls early in the day, the only thing pending was the pre-party tomorrow to go over the drinks and the music.

However, Aubrey didn't forget yesterday's slip and she made all of them do extra cardio. Aubrey only did it so none of the other girls thought it was okay to be late and unfocused, she didn't really care that Stacie was, she knew she had the routine down and that her slips the day before were because of whatever was distracting her.

Aubrey hadn't completely bought the school project thing, but she didn't push. She had barely talked to Stacie all week, and she knew that calling her out wasn't maybe the best way to reestablish contact.

Another reason, maybe the strongest reason except Aubrey would never admit to it, is that extra cardio meant extra sweaty Stacie. Aubrey had been attracted to the younger girl since the moment she stepped onstage during auditions. After actually getting to know her, Aubrey had realized that it wasn't just physical attraction. Her private thoughts about Stacie moved from raunchy to sweeter. Although sometimes, especially on extra cardio days, her thoughts went back to the raunchier side of the spectrum and today was not an exception.

At the end of rehearsal, Aubrey watched as Stacie untied and retied her hair. She bent down to pick up her bag and put a hand on her lower back groaning. She stretched her hands over her head and stretched her back. Aubrey heard a loud pop and walked over to her, placing a hand on her back. "Does it hurt?"

She pressed down on her spine and Stacie moaned. "Yes, it's been hurting all week."

Aubrey looked around to make sure the other girls had left already. She took Stacie's hand and laid down one of the gym mats that were laying by the side of the room. "Lie down." Stacie arched an eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Stacie chuckled and lay face down on the mat, crossing her arms under her head. Aubrey sat on her lower back and placed her hands on the base of her skull, pressing down with her thumbs. She moved them down the back of her neck slowly, moving them back up when she got to the bottom and then down the side to her shoulders.

Stacie let out a low groan and Aubrey felt Stacie's body shake under her. She hadn't really thought this through when she offered to help Stacie, she'd only wanted to make her feel better. Being on top of her and touching her, especially after the thoughts she'd had during rehearsal, was really turning her on. She really hoped Stacie wouldn't notice just how much this was affecting her.

She took a ragged breath and ran her hands over Stacie's shoulder blades and down her spine, pressing down firmly with the heel of her hands. She scooted back to the top of her thighs, using her thumbs when she got down to her tailbone and moving back up, tracing each of her vertebrae.

"Oh god, yes. Right there." Aubrey stopped and focused on that section of Stacie's back, biting her lip firmly to keep herself from making any noises. Stacie moaned and shifted under Aubrey.

Stacie felt in heaven, carrying that stupidly heavy binder with her all week had been killing her back. She hadn't really thought about the fact that Aubrey was on top of her until she felt her scoot forward again to reach the top of her back. She briefly considered flipping her over and taking her right there on the mat, but she didn't want to risk getting rejected, not this close to the party.

Aubrey pressed down on a particularly sore spot and Stacie closed her eyes and bit her lip. Aubrey couldn't take it anymore and she stood up abruptly. "I just remembered I had to meet one of my study groups after rehearsal."

Before Stacie could even turn around, Aubrey had grabbed her things and was halfway out of the room. She practically ran home, leaning back on her closed apartment door to catch her breath. She needed a shower, a cold one preferably. She went into the bathroom and peeled off her clothes. She stepped into the warm spray of the shower and moaned. She could still feel the warmth of Stacie's body between her legs.

She pushed her wet hair back and let her hand travel down her neck and over her chest. Her other hand made its way over her stomach and down in between her legs. Her underwear had been soaked when she took it off, and the combination of the warm water and her thoughts still revolving around Stacie, she knew it wouldn't take too much to take the edge off.

The hand on her stomach traveled farther south. She moaned and her mind immediately transformed the sound to one of Stacie's moans. She turned around so the water would fall down her back. She stroked herself firmly, holding herself up with a hand on the wall. She kept a steady rhythm, thinking back to extra sweaty Stacie, extra sweaty Stacie under her, extra sweaty Stacie moaning under her, except Stacie was on her back and Aubrey imagined the fingers deep inside of her were Stacie's.

That image pushed Aubrey over the edge, her body rocking forward while she let out a long moan. She rested her forehead on the wall, the cool bathroom tiles helping her come back down. She removed her fingers with a small shudder and rinsed them off, turning down the temperature of the water. She was sure that had been nothing compared to the real thing, but it would have to do for now.

* * *

Stacie moved from one side of the room to the other with her binder tightly clasped. Her checklist on top was scribbled over to an almost unreadable level but apparently it still made sense to her. The rest of the girls tried to stay clear of her, while still trying their best to get everything ready; she had already yelled at Jessica for hanging a sign lower than the chart she'd given her. She'd almost had a heart attack when Amy started dancing too close to the croquembouche, which led to assigning Lilly to croquembouche perimeter protection duties which she was taking way too seriously.

Stacie was running her final checks when Chloe texted her they were leaving their apartment. "Okay people, they'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Stacie hurried outside to make sure the caterer was gone. Fat Amy and Jessica walked over to where Beca had set up her equipment. "What's up with Legs? She's worse than Aubrey before a competition."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, I'd never seen her like this. Do you think she and Aubrey are a thing?"

Fat Amy scratched her chin and nodded. "Yeah, when it was CR's birthday, all Stacie did was let her do a body shot off her."

Beca looked between the two girls. "Maybe Stacie just likes Aubrey. If they were a thing Chloe would know and she would have told me."

They were interrupted by the sound of heels in the hallway outside and they quickly scattered with mildly panicked looks. Stacie came in, looking around the room one last time. "Places everyone! They'll be here in less than five. Remember to be quiet until Chloe turns the light on."

Everyone hid in their designated places. Stacie had invited the other a capella teams, as well as some other people Aubrey knew. Stacie turned the light off and took her place in one of the sides. It was close enough to see Aubrey's face when she came into the room, but far enough to not be one of the first people she saw. She was planning on staying far away from Aubrey during the party. She didn't know if she could control herself around her, especially after that massage. The kiss the other day had come close to being something she might regret.

She liked Aubrey too much to do something stupid, especially today. She had put a lot of work into this for it to be ruined by her telling Aubrey how she felt.

After a couple of minutes, they heard Chloe's voice. "It'll just take a minute, Bree. I'm pretty sure I left it here this morning, it'll be faster if you help me look." They heard the door creak open. "I'll get the light."

She waited until Aubrey was a bit further in the room and turned the lights on. Everyone jumped from behind their hiding places and yelled 'surprise' loudly. After getting over the initial shock, a smile took over Aubrey's face. Chloe ran over to hug her and said happy birthday, while Beca started the music and the rest of the people started mingling.

Amy came over with a drink with a little umbrella on it and presented it to Aubrey with a flourish. She took the drink from Amy and smiled at her, her face lighting up when she took a drink. "Oh my god, this is so good."

Fat Amy winked at her. "There's more where that came from." She walked back to the bar to continue mixing drinks with CR.

Aubrey took a look around. Everything looked amazing, the decorations, the food, even the music sounded great. She nodded at Beca with a smile who waved at her from behind her table. Finally, she spotted the croquembouche standing on a table by the back wall. Aubrey gasped. "Is that?"

Chloe smiled wider. "Yup."

Aubrey rushed to it and hugged Chloe again. "Chloe, this is amazing! I can't believe you guys did all of this for me."

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. "It was all Stacie."

Aubrey furrowed her brow. "Stacie?"

"Yeah, she planned all of this. The food, the drinks, the music... She must really like you." Chloe gave her a cheeky grin but Aubrey missed it. She had turned around and was looking for Stacie. She usually wasn't that hard to find since she was tall but Aubrey couldn't see her.

Stacie smiled sadly as she saw Aubrey hug Chloe for the second time. She knew she shouldn't feel bad about this, the point was that Aubrey was happy, not who she was thanking. But she still wished she was the one getting the hugs, maybe something more than hugs. Stacie sighed and went over to CR to get a drink. Now that the party had started, she really didn't have anything to fuss over and all of her feelings came stumbling forward at the same time. She took her drink and walked behind the bleachers, away from the hubbub of the party.

Aubrey made her way around the party, thanking the rest of the girls and saying hi to the other guests, but her focus was on finding Stacie. She was on her second round around the room when she stopped to get a new drink. It was different from the one Amy handed her at first but just as delicious. "Hey, have you seen Stacie?"

Fat Amy raised her eyebrows and shook her head but CR moved closer. "She came for a drink not so long ago, I think I saw her walking that way."

Aubrey walked in the direction Cynthia had pointed to until she reached the bottom of the bleachers. Stacie wasn't around there either. Aubrey frowned. Why would she go to all this trouble and then disappear?

She started walking aimlessly towards the back. She was about to turn back around when she spotted a pair of shapely legs on the floor. Aubrey would never admit how much time she'd spent looking at those legs, but she would recognize them anywhere. She walked behind the bleachers and stopped next to where Stacie was sitting. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Stacie smiled halfheartedly at her. "Hey! Are you liking your party?"

Aubrey held out her hand and Stacie took it, using it to pull herself up to her feet. "I love it, it's perfect." Aubrey bit her lip. "There's just one thing missing."

Stacie frowned, she was sure she had thought of everything Aubrey could want in a party. "What?"

"You." Aubrey laced their fingers and took a step closer. "Chloe told me you were the one who planned this whole thing."

Stacie shrugged and looked down. "You know me, I like parties."

"You don't seem to be enjoying this one that much." Aubrey smirked and tilted Stacie's head up by her chin with her index finger. "I know my birthday doesn't officially start for another two hours, and you've already done so much, but I was wondering if I can have my birthday present now."

Stacie frowned confused. "I don't have your present-."

Stacie was cut off by Aubrey's lips pressing against her own. Stacie froze startled, she had not expected Aubrey would kiss her.

When Aubrey didn't feel Stacie responding, she dropped Stacie's hand and pulled back blushing. "I'm sorry, I-"

Stacie snapped out of her shock and crashed her lips against Aubrey's, pushing her against the wall behind her. Aubrey's hands moved to the back of her neck, her mouth parting as soon as she felt Stacie's tongue on her lips.

Stacie's hands moved to her hips, her thumbs sneaking under her shirt to trace small circles on her skin. Stacie pressed her body closer to Aubrey's and the blonde knew that, if Stacie had wanted, she would let her take her against the wall, with a party full of people just on the other side. But she didn't care about the rest of the people, she just cared about Stacie and her lips on her.

Stacie nipped at Aubrey's bottom lip with her teeth, making the blonde moan into her mouth. Stacie pulled on it a little before letting it go and her lips traced a path up her jaw. She sucked Aubrey's earlobe into her mouth. "You taste better than I ever dreamed."

Aubrey whimpered. Stacie continued kissing down her neck. She scratched her skin with her teeth lightly a couple of times. Aubrey shifted against the wall. "We have to get back to the party."

Stacie groaned against her neck. "Can't we stay here? Or go somewhere more comfortable, with a bed?"

Aubrey felt heat shoot through her body and pool low in her stomach. "No, you went to all this trouble to plan this for me, I wanna enjoy it with you." Stacie detached herself from her neck and looked at her. "Besides, I haven't tried the croquembouche."

Aubrey pouted slightly and Stacie smiled, kissing her bottom lip. "Okay, party then bed."

Stacie turned around to go back to the party but Aubrey took her wrist, stopping her and turning her back around. She kissed her again, slowly. Her hands moved up to her cheeks and down her neck, resting on her shoulders. "Thanks for everything. No one's ever done anything remotely close to this for me."

Stacie pecked her lips. "You're worth it."

Aubrey felt her stomach flip and smiled. "Are you always this romantic?"

Stacie smiled back. "I guess you'll find out." She wiggled her eyebrows and kissed Aubrey, her hands pulling the blonde's body against her by her lower back. She pulled back frowning slightly. "I don't know how I'm gonna top this though."

Aubrey chuckled. "It might not be that hard if you keep me here all night and I miss the party."

"Fine!" Stacie pecked her lips a few times before letting her go. "Let's go back."

Stacie stayed a step behind Aubrey, she wasn't sure how they were supposed to act around people. They had both implied they had real feelings for each other, even though they hadn't actually talked about what they were. Stacie wasn't really worried about that, she knew Aubrey wouldn't just kiss her and ruin their friendship if she didn't care about her, but telling the rest of the girls was a different story. Before they reached the end of the bleachers, Aubrey took Stacie's hand and laced their fingers, looking back at her questioningly. Stacie nodded and they walked back into the party.

Stacie didn't move from Aubrey's side for the rest of the night. Aubrey went around the room talking to people and trying all the food and drinks. After midnight, Lilly brought the croquembouche to the center of the room. Little lit candles were placed around the bottom. Stacie stood on on a chair and lit a big sparkler on the top most choux ball.

She got down from the chair and everyone started singing Happy Birthday. She stepped behind Aubrey and the blonde grabbed her hands and pulled her against her back, wrapping her arms around her waist. When they finished singing, Stacie kissed her cheek. "Make a wish."

Aubrey closed her eyes for a few seconds and blew out the candles. Stacie grabbed a plate and placed some of the balls in it, walking over to the side to let the other people through. When Aubrey reached for one, Stacie pulled the plate away. "These are mine."

Aubrey pouted and Stacie rolled her eyes, grabbing one and feeding it to Aubrey. Aubrey smiled smugly while she chewed.

"Just kiss already." They looked around and found Beca standing behind them, looking at them with an amused expression.

Aubrey shrugged and gave Stacie a sticky kiss. Stacie smiled into the kiss, tasting the remnants of caramel and pastry on Aubrey's lips. When they parted, Beca was still standing there, her mouth hanging open in shock. "How long have you two been together?"

"Two hours?" Stacie looked at Aubrey for confirmation.

Aubrey nodded and pecked her lips. "Two hours."

Beca frowned and yelled. "Chlo!"

Chloe came up behind them, holding a plate with croquembouche balls and chewing happily. "What is it?"

Beca pointed at Stacie and Aubrey. "Did you know they're together now?"

"Well, Stacie planned this and they've been holding hands all night so I figured something happened." Chloe turned around and hugged them, trying not to touch them with her sticky fingers. "I'm so happy for you guys! I'll stay with Beca tonight." She gave them a wink and dragged a confused Beca away.

Aubrey placed her arms around Stacie's neck. "So, do you wanna take me home and see my birthday suit?"

Stacie's eyes widened. "What about the party?"

"We stayed until the cake, we can go." She looked around, the only ones left were the Bellas and the Trebles and most of them looked drunk. "They won't notice we're gone."

Stacie smirked. "Okay, just let me get more of these for later."

Aubrey started walking to the exit. Stacie caught up with her as she was walking out the door and laced their fingers. They started walking to Aubrey's apartment in companionable silence.

About halfway there, Stacie squeezed Aubrey's hand. "So, what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't happen." Aubrey stuck her tongue out at Stacie.

"That's a stupid rule." Stacie grumbled. "Will you tell me after it happens?"

"Maybe." Aubrey let go of Stacie's hand to look for her key.

Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey from behind and started kissing her neck while she tried to open the door. "Was it a wish about me?"

"No." Aubrey chuckled and opened the door. They stumbled inside, Stacie still holding Aubrey. Aubrey turned around in her arms and cupped her cheeks. "Is it weird that this doesn't feel weird?"

Stacie's hands moved under Aubrey's shirt on her back. "You like it weird? I can do kinky."

Aubrey laughed and pushed her back a little. "That's not what I meant." Stacie buried her nose in Aubrey's hair. "This, us. It feels, I don't know…"

Stacie nuzzled her neck. "Right?" Aubrey nodded. Stacie's hands moved to Aubrey's ribs and started pushing her back. "You know what's gonna feel right too? You and me naked in your bed."

Aubrey smirked and let Stacie push her towards her room, pulling on the brunette's shirt and throwing it somewhere in the living room. Stacie captured her lips as soon as her shirt was off, blindly moving forward in a direction she hoped would take them to Aubrey's room.

Aubrey's hands moved to her back, fiddling with the clasp of her bra and finally getting it off as they reached her door. The garment fell on the hallway floor and Aubrey turned them around, pushing Stacie inside her room and on the bed. Stacie bounced on the bed, holding herself up with her hands. Aubrey stood in front of her bed, admiring the sight of the half naked girl.

Stacie flipped her hair back and bit her lip, watching as Aubrey started taking of her shirt and then her jeans. She climbed on top of Stacie, kissing her as soon as she was close enough and leading her down onto her back. Her hands moved down her arms and lifted her wrists above her head, holding them still. Aubrey lifted her head and looked into Stacie's eyes. "I think I should get to be in charge tonight since it's my birthday."

Stacie swallowed and nodded. She lifted her head up to kiss Aubrey but the blonde pulled away and shook her head. "I'm in charge." She laced their fingers and squeezed her hands. "I'm gonna let go but you can't move your hands from here until I say it's okay."

Aubrey moved her hands down Stacie's arms and sat back, getting rid of her bra and throwing it off the side of the bed. Stacie clenched her fists to keep herself from reaching out. Aubrey smiled down at her and lowered herself, kissing the spot below her ear. She traced a line of kisses down her neck to her chest. She looked up at Stacie before closing her lips over her nipple. She swirled her tongue around it, making the brunette arch her back.

Aubrey smiled and scraped her teeth over Stacie's nipple. Her hands moved down her ribs and to the hem of her skirt, pushing it down Stacie's legs with her underwear. She moved her mouth to the other nipple, flicking it with her tongue. Stacie's hips lifted off the bed and Aubrey pushed them back down.

Aubrey lifted herself up to take off her underwear, straddling Stacie's thigh. Stacie whimpered when she felt how wet Aubrey was and she started to move one of her hands towards her. Aubrey's hand shot forward and moved it back to its place behind Stacie's head. She looked at Stacie disapprovingly. "What did I say?"

"No moving." Aubrey nodded.

Holding Stacie's hand meant that she was half lying on top of her. She pushed her knee up against Stacie's center as she ground down of Stacie's thigh. Aubrey let go of Stacie's hand and sat up, rocking forward again.

Stacie clenched her hands together to keep them in place, as Aubrey moved back and forth on her thigh, her knee pressing against her every time she moved forward. Aubrey's hands moved down Stacie's body, stopping on her lower stomach. She moved one of her hands to throw her hair back over her head and down to her breast, squeezing lightly, as the other one traced patterns on Stacie's skin.

Stacie's arms started shaking from the force it took to keep her hands behind her head. Aubrey rocked forward again, the hand on Stacie moving lower and replacing her knee. She moved her fingers deftly over Stacie's center, circling her bundle of nerves a few times before entering her.

Stacie threw her head back and closed her eyes, moaning loudly as Aubrey's fingers pumped in and out of her. Aubrey's other hand moved down over her own body until she reached her center. She touched herself, letting out a high pitched moan as she felt how worked up she already was.

Stacie's eyes shot open and watched Aubrey. Her fingers twitched with the need of being inside Aubrey. Aubrey pressed the heel of her hand against Stacie. "Bree."

Stacie looked up at Aubrey pleadingly. As soon as the blonde nodded, Stacie's hands moved forward, replacing Aubrey's fingers with her own. Aubrey's other hand was still moving inside Stacie, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

The feeling of finally having Stacie's fingers inside of her made Aubrey shudder and move faster. She lowered herself and kissed Stacie forcefully, biting down on her lower lip. Stacie couldn't hold back anymore and she shook, her hips rising off the bed and her fingers trying to focus on Aubrey.

Aubrey's fingers didn't stop, they kept moving in erratic patterns in and out, her thumb pressing down on Stacie's bundle of nerves. Stacie hadn't recovered from her first orgasm when she felt another one building up. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on Aubrey's reactions to her hands. Aubrey started moaning louder, her mouth moving down to bite Stacie's neck as she shook on top of her.

Seeing and hearing Aubrey, in addition to the fingers still moving against her, threw Stacie over the edge again, her free arm moving around Aubrey to hold her against her as she collapsed on top of her.

Stacie moved both of her hands to Aubrey's back, rubbing small circles. Aubrey placed lazy kisses on Stacie's neck and collarbone. After a while, Aubrey shifted onto her side, pulling the covers on top of them and snuggling back against Stacie.

Stacie turned her head and kissed her softly. She pulled back and looked at her with sleepy eyes. "How's your birthday going so far?"

Aubrey smiled. "Best birthday ever."


End file.
